


Not a Eunuch

by fits_in_frames



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Jack is back on the Black Pearl again, Will hunts him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Eunuch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/)**clippedwings**.

Once Jack is back on the _Black Pearl_ again, Will hunts him down. He finds the captain hiding between kegs of gunpowder and rum, and drags him up by the collar.

"I should kill you," he snarls, though he's brought neither sword nor pistol, so it's an empty threat.

Jack's grin glitters at him, and then he drawls, "But you won't, mate, will you?" He grabs at Will's hips and backs him into a creaky wall. "I was hoping your fiance would come fetch me, but you'll do." And then he puts a knee between Will's thighs and kisses him. Jack tastes like rum and salt and old maps, but Will doesn't want it to stop, not even when Jack turns him around methodically and pulls down his trousers and spits in his hand. No, Will grips at the rotting wood and bites his tongue and tastes blood. Jack saunters even as he thrusts, even when he leans in and says, "Not a eunuch after all, eh?"


End file.
